


Shadows

by Fandom_girl21



Series: Amara Knows All [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Chuck is God, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Family Reunion, Family Secrets, Fluff, Good aunt!Amara, Team free will mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amara pays Lucifer a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

She wandered downward, back to where she was held "captive". Down a path lit by torches, the screams of the damned echoing back on themselves.

She stopped in front of a cage. The occupant looked up, seemingly not surprised to see her.

"You. Come to check on your old bond-mate?"

The voice was rueful, bitter. A far cry from the melodic laugh she had known before her imprisonment.

"Did he do this to you?"

He barked a laugh.

"Maybe. Or maybe it was you. After all I did it all when I had you on my arm, whispering to me. Seducing away from the light."

"Poetic, but I did not seduce you Lucifer. You simply acted on what you felt. He is the one who hurt you. He is the one who threw you away. You threatened his masterpiece, and so you were cast aside."

Lucifer got up moving away, he turned to look at anything but her.

"Stop. I am not going to betray him, no matter what you say."

She chuckled shaking her head.

"I didn't think you would. You and your brothers were the first to be created. I knew you wouldn't throw him away for something so simple as abandonent."

Lucifer turned, his eyes narrowed.

"What are you saying?"

She shrugged.

"Nothing you don't already know. If he does show up, he's not doing it because he cares, he's doing it because he wants to go back to his recluse existence."

Lucifer slammed against the bars his eyes glowing red. She didn't flinch, didn't even move back. She only raised an eyebrow.

"I would have assumed you had become more refined in your approach to opinions that you didn't agree with."

He gripped the bars glaring at her.

"Why are you here Amara?"

He spat.

Her lips quirked in a smile amused by his anger.

"No real reason. No one here knows him, not really. No one remembers him short of you and your brothers. And you're the only one who wouldn't immediately try to attack me."

Lucifer took a step back, a slow smile appearing on his face.

"You miss him."

She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, of course I miss him. Don't you?"

"I— I don't know, I think so sometimes. Then I remember he did lock me away. He threw me away for an opinion. Made my own brothers betray me."

She nodded.

"What about you?" Asked Lucifer begrudgingly to fill the following silence.

"I miss him, but I am more angry than sad. He not only locked me away, he also left this world to suffer."

"You care about this world? About humanity?"

"Yes, of course. It's beautiful. Why, do you not?"

Lucifer shrugged.

"It's not worth my time or attention."

"It should be, you can learn a lot from humanity. I see why he created them."

"Ugh, not you to. Why do you all love those vile little things?"

"Not all. I _like_ two of them. They have defied fate so many times. It gives me hope that's he's learning. That maybe we can defy it too."

Lucifer gripped the bars for an entirely different reason. This was new information. Information was knowledge, and knowledge was power. 

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you think the place for the apocalypse was Stull Cemetery?"

Lucifer shrugged. It never concerned him much why, it was just a location. A place to fight the final battle.

"It was where we had our last stand. It was the last place we saw each other."

"How? There was no earth then. There was nothing back then."

"It's the coordinates."

She said as if that explained everything. Which it didn't. But then now what that prophet Chuck had said made more sense. Everything had to end where it began.

Lucifer supposed that back then Father must have created the Earth to be in a certain position for this very reason. To line up a patch of land for an age old forgotten war. To set the stage for what was yet to come. Maybe this was all part of his _grand_ _plan_. Lucifer inwardly shuddered to think what the actual ending would be then. Did he even have an ending?

Lucifer looked back at Amara to see the same question reflected in her eyes.

"You don't know the ending do you?"

He ventured.

"No. I don't think he's thought of one yet."

"Surely it would be him winning and you locked away again."

She smiled demurely at him.

"Ah, that would only work if you think I can be controlled."

This was his world Lucifer mused. Surely, if there was anytime where Father could control his greatest adversary it would be here, where everything worked according to his rules.

"Can't you be? Are you not at the mercy of his rules now that you're in his world?"

She gave him a cryptic smile as she reached over and caressed his cheek sending waves of calm and bliss over him. His knees almost buckled under all the relief he felt.

"Thank you. Thank you for exacting a part of my retribution. Rest now my sweet Little Light. Save your strength for the war to come."

Amara spoke softly. Her face almost contorting in a hint of love and empathy, for the creature that shined almost as bright as his maker.

Lucifer sagged to the floor as Amara walked away. He lay curled up, a small smile on his face. He finally felt at peace.

He didn't notice the shadow of the man. Didn't see him reappear in the cage, a feat no normal prophet should be able to do. Didn't feel the man as he crouched down and gently caressed his cheek. Didn't taste the salty tears as the man cried over him.

Didn't hear him as he whispered in his ear,

"I'm so sorry my dear Little Star. I'm sorry I've hurt you so much. I hope you come to forgive me. I hope you come to see me with the love you once held."


End file.
